You Can Keep A Secret
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: The Past is the past. Its been like that for five years. They were to mourn, remember and then live. So why is the past refusing to be what it's suppose to be? The past. So why can't the past leave poor Cody to mourn like the others? What is up with his kohai? What is he hiding? What is with all these secrets? And why does he have to keep them a secret?


Shiro:*stares blankly*

Me:*looks around nervously* So...

Shiro:*still staring*

Me: Whaaaa?!*pouting*

Shiro: Crossover? A freaking Cross over?

Me: Yeah? So?

Shiro: Ugh!

Me:*rolls eyes* Anyways This _is_ a crossover. Its been running around my head for about a week. So I decide to write it and post it up-

Shiro: Wished you didn't

Me: THIS is one half of the story though. Yes it would have member from both animes that I'm using. Only there is going to sides to this story. Like the side A tell the main character in Digimon's version and Side B tells the others. Its not going to be long maybe three or four chapters long...or something like that. Hope it grabs at ya.

Shiro: Ugh...Prime freaking owns nothing*bangs head on the wall* Why do I hang here?!

Me:*smirks* Because you love me~

Shiro: UGH!

* * *

"_Cody!"_

_A young boy of thirteen looked up in fear as a rouge Digimon pointed an attack at him. His eyes widen in horror as the attack was unleash at him. He could not find a way to escape seeing how his legs where frozen in terror. His partner, Digmon, was far away from him and would have never made it on time. Dark green eyes watered as he slowly closed his eyes in defeat. The young child prayed silently in his mind, praying that if he die right here, right now that his family and Digimon would be able to move one. As much as he hates to admit it…._

_He was going to die in the line of action like his father. _

_Dying to protect the digital world, to die saving both humans and Digimon alike. _

"_Cody, look out!"_

_The said boy let out a gasp as his body was forcefully tossed backwards. He looked up in shock into golden, cinnamon brown eyes. Eyes of his leader, eyes of his savior, eyes of the dying boy that smiles gently at him from above. Smiling like nothing was wrong, like it was just one of those normal days in the Digital world. Jade eyes looked down and shrieked in terror. Blood….blood was everywhere. Pouring away from the softball size wound from the older male that use his body as the younger's shield. _

"_H-hey…Cody its okay. It's gonna be okay…" His leader spoke gently as if he wasn't bleeding away his life's blood._

_Cody shook as he stared in a trance at the red flowing river, ignoring the cries of their teammates, the horrifying shriek of rage from a newly turned golden armor Digimon or soft calls of the goggle wearing boy before him. All he could see was red and nothing more. Red covered everything, from on the ground, on his face, onto his clothing. Everywhere, it was everywhere. It was horrifying. It made him sick to his to the very core of his stomach. _

"_D-Davis…why?" He asked, tears escaping his eyes._

"_B-Because…w-we're a team, silly." Davis coughed out feeling weak. "Plus…w-we're family."_

_Cody swallowed harshly. "E-even TK?"_

_Davis chuckles softly, coughing out specks of blood. "Y-yeah…TK too."_

_Cody let out a soft sob as their mighty leader fell into his arms. The young teen turn the auburn hair colored boy onto his back, cling onto him. Ken, the DNA partner and best friend of the fallen boy, fell on to his knees harshly forcefully ripping the bleeding male out of the younger's arms. Tears poured from his eyes as he tried to stop the bleeding._

"_K-Ken…s-stop please…" Davis croaked out as he tried to stop his friend from getting blood on his hands. Knowing that if he didn't this would haunt him forever. "I-it's okay…"_

_Ken shook his head. "Shut up a-and let us save you!"_

_Cody felt cold as Ken continued to save their leader. Gods he wanted to vomit everything from today's breakfast to last night's dinner from two months ago. Why was this happening? The young teen jumped as a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked up to see frighten, bright, brown eyes of one of the new DigiDestined from the battle of MaloMyotismon. He could see those bright eyes begin to dull as they stared at DigiDestined of Miracles' dying form, glazing over with past memories. _

"_I-Ichigo…" Cody whispered fear wrapping tightly around his throat. That fear being the very fear that was for what would be Davis' life after this battle, for Ken's sanity if they were to lose their friend, and the traumatic ten year old boy behind him that had just lost his mother only a year before just like this._

_Ichigo shook his head, choppy chin length orange hair flying about his chubby cheeks, in denial of what was happening in front of him. "C-Cody…h-he'll be okay r-right? D-Davis-nii i-is…is strong right? H-He be okay?"_

_The thirteen year choked slightly on the sob that clogged his throat as he tried to answer the young child. It was so hard though. They were losing the one thing that truly held this group together. The brown hair teen open his mouth trying to think of something to say when he felt his shirt gets tugged on. He snapped his head towards his friend who smiled weakly at him._

"_D-Davis…" Cody whimpered. Then his eyes widen in shock as his breath got caught in his throat. "D-Davis!"_

_The golden child of Miracles was fading away as if his body was made out of data. "C-Cody…I'm sorry."_

_A heartbreaking shriek filled the air._

* * *

Cody Hida gasped out as he awoke from his dream forcefully. He chugged air into his lungs as he looked around his dark room. Five years and he still dreams of that day for a week before that day without fail. He let his body fall back on his sweat covered bed with a soft grunt. The brown haired teen pressed the heel of his left palm against his eye as he stared up at the black void that was his ceiling. Cody let out a sigh as he turned his head to the tabletop next to him and groan. It was only one o' clock in the morning and he knew that he was not going to be able to fall back a sleep again. _'Damn and I have classes as well.'_ The eighteen year old thought as he threw of his blankets of him in aggravation.

The young man let out a moan as his back cracked as he stretched. Slowly he walked out of his room, careful of not to wake his mother or grandfather. He raised his hand to ruffle the back of his already bed ridden hair. The once use to be DigiDestined of Knowledge and Reliability let his feet lead him to the small kitchen in his home. With heavy eyes yet still with a hyperactive mind, Cody set out to make himself green tea. Hoping that it would be able to calm him down from his nightmarish memory, he refused to call it a dream.

As he waited for the water to boil he sat and stared at the dining table in front of him.

Five years…

Five years, six days more…

Five years, six days more that would have every DigiDestined of new and old, now and then; those who still are and those who are no longer would mourn…

The Digimon would mourn…

The Royal Knights would mourn…

The guardians would mourn…

He would mourn…

Everyone would mourn of the loss of the true golden radiance.

A loud shriek filled the air, jolting the green eyed teen out of his thoughts. He quickly stumbled to his feet to remove the tea pot away from the stove. Damn that was loud, too loud for this time of night. Hopefully it did not wake his family, specially his aging grandfather. The brown hair male looked outside the kitchen and down the hall to see if had. He let out a sigh of relief as he could see that it didn't.

The young male went about the kitchen, grabbing a cup and a tea bag that he forgotten in favor of thinking. As he let the bag set within the boiling hot water in his cup, Cody let his head fall back gazing at the ceiling once again. He could fell memories, dreams, fantasies and wishful thinking creep up on him. Buried memories that the week would drag to the surface, dreams that would haunt him every night, fantasies of 'what if' would tempt him horribly and wishful thinking that _he_ was still alive.

Cody shook his head and growled deep within his chest. He would not think about it. Not to night, not today. He looked around wanting to get away from even think when he saw his laptop an arm length away. He quickly turned it on and waited as it booted up as he took a small sip from his still boiling hot tea. He scrunched up his nose as he felt the burning sensation on his tongue. He logged in as quickly as he could before browsing around. He wondered about before noticing an old icon from his past. With a sad, small smile on his lips, he clicked on it. Letting it take him to an old chat room for all DigiDestined all over the world.

He tilted his head slightly to see that that there was one person online. He raised a brow in mid-surprise, who one earth would be online? Green eyes blinked before narrowing. Okay so he would be online but he had a good reason for it! Clicking on the chat bar his eyes widen and a grin formed on his light pink lips at a familiar screen name.

"Ichigo…" He whispered in joy, clicking on the person's screen name.

**ReliedInKnowlege:** Hey Ichigo-kohai!

**DeathBerryTheImp: **S-Senpai!?

Cody chuckled at his old friends reply. It's been years since they talked and the little berry still had stuttering problem. Even in his text!

**ReliedInKnowlege:** How are you?

**DeathBerryTheImp:** G-Good s-senpai! H-How are y-you?

**ReliedInKnowlege:** Fine as well. Thank you for asking.

**DeathBerryTheImp: **T-That's g-good t-to hear-I mean r-read-I mean…um…

Cody let out a laugh. It seemed as if Ichigo had never changed from his shy attitude. A part of him wanted to tease the young teen that was on the opposite side of the chat room and another was worried about why he was up. So he decided to take a page out of an old friend's book.

**ReliedInKnowlege:** So my little moon Kohai-chan~! What has you up and about?

Cody waited for his moon obsessed lower classman to reply. He noticed, after twenty minutes, that his friend didn't reply. Cody bit his lip wondering if he fell asleep at his keyboard that he was used to be known to do or if he embarrassed him too much to reply.

**DeathBerryTheImp:** Um…m-memories s-senpai….n-nightmares t-too…

Cody felt bad. It seemed as if the mourning was starting earlier than normal.

**ReliedInKnowlege:** Oh…about what?

Cody waited for the reply when his body started to shut down out of nowhere. His eyes were closing and staying close with every blink he took. Cody let out a groan before downing his tea. Why was he getting sleeping? Wasn't he having trouble with not being able to sleep just a few seconds ago? _'Damn.'_

**ReliedInKnowlege:** Sorry Ichi-kohai…but I'm knocking out over here. I'll chat with you later. Night.

**DeathBerryTheImp:** …O-Oh! N-Night s-senpai…

Cody let out a sad sigh as he logged out the chat room and his laptop. He stood up a bit wobbly as he walked back to his room. It felt as if someone was dragging, almost leading, his body to his bed. He green eyed teen let out a groan as his body hit his bed and let darkness took over his sight. Forgetting all about the pot of boiling hot water that was slowly cooling down, his use cup and laptop. He would deal with it later for sure but for now he would sleep. Sleep until the morning where his alarm clock would ring in his ear, not even noticing a golden light brush against his messy brown hair and disappear once it reached his mid-back.

* * *

Me:*watching as Shiro continues to bang his head against the wall* Ya know...ya gonna loose the little of brain cells you have like that

Shiro:*glares* Shuts up midget!

Me:*Twitches* You...Readers please comment and/or junk as I go hollow hunting...*tackles Shiro and starts beating him up with a pillow* DIE!


End file.
